


Favorite Position

by defsout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Smoking, Smut, but not a lot because i cant write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsout/pseuds/defsout
Summary: Sehun gets drunk in a bar where he meets the by far most gorgeous human being ever.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Favorite Position

It was long after midnight. At this point, Sehun couldn't even tell how much he's had to drink so far. What he did know, though, was that the cup he was currently drinking from for sure wouldn't be his last one for tonight.

Sehun loved getting drunk in bars, in clubs, at parties. He loved the confidence boost it gave him. Sehun was flirtier than most in a sober state. There were simply no words to describe his level of charm when tipsy, let alone the very drunken version.

And if Sehun's mind was set to getting something – someone – then he would do everything in his might to have his will.

Let's face it, Sehun wasn't bad-looking, he was downright hot. And, as mentioned before, extremely charming. And he was aware of all that. Accordingly, in most cases it was absolutely no problem to wrap his targets around his finger.

“Another round for my friend and me!” Sehun heard Baekhyun, his drinking buddy for the night, say to the bartender. Baekhyun shot him a playful smirk, as he was just as drunk as his friend.

Baekhyun was one of Sehun's closest friends, if not his closest friend. The two of them shared a dorm on their university campus, which ever so often resulted in one of them having to spend the night at another friends' place since the other one had someone else over.

Sehun had to admit, Baekhyun was extremely flirty and charming and good-looking and all those positive things himself. Honestly, it was a miracle that the two of them hadn't ended up spending the night together yet.

It wasn't like it never _almost_ happened, but that's a story for some other time.

Right now, Sehun was focused on finishing what felt like his hundredth drink of the night, since the bartender just finished mixing their next cocktails.

“Cheers,” Sehun said, raising his glass. “Cheers!” Baekhyun replied, clinking glasses with his best friend.

Sehun felt the cold liquid run down his throat, immediately having his vision blurry a tad more, having his heart race a little bit faster, having his mood light up a lot more.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun said, putting his palm on Sehun's shoulder, “do you see _that guy_?”

Sehun looked around the cramped bar, but since Baekhyun didn't point or nod in any direction, Sehun did not see _that guy_. Sehun cleared his throat, “um, no. There's like a billion dudes here, which one are you talking about?”

“Right,” Baekhyun snorted, covering his mouth with the palm that's just been on Sehun's shoulder seconds before, “sometimes I forget how unbelievably dumb and blind and oblivious you can be.”

That had Sehun frowning, “man, what are you talking about?”

Baekhyun tried holding back his laughter, “it doesn't matter, forget about it. I was talking about _that guy_ over there. Silver gelled back hair, black cropped shirt, black _very tight_ pants. Very nice ass. _Constantly looking at you_ – Ha! He's looking again! Caught him!”

At this point, Baekhyun couldn't stop giggling. He probably thought of himself as some sort of super special secret agent right now. “The things alcohol does to you...” Sehun quietly mumbled to himself.

Despite Baekhyun acting like this, Sehun had to admit, _that guy_ was indeed very hot. And his pants were indeed very tight. And his cropped shirt revealed that dangerously seductive sliver of a waist formed by the Gods, hinted at the kind of abs everyone dreamed of at night. And although he was looking at Sehun from a distance, he could still feel the intensity of his piercing gaze.

The dark orbs hiding behind half lidded eyes, the plush lips, slightly open, formed into a little smirk.

With no doubt, this had to be the most beautiful human being Sehun had ever spotted walking this earth. It was quite hard to believe that he was even real. That he was here, standing only a few meters away from Sehun. Looking right at him. Sehun couldn't help but let out a gasp.

“I'm going in.”

“Damn right you are!” Baekhyun squealed. “Good luck,” he added, giving Sehun an embarrassingly loud clap on his ass as he was standing up. In Sehun's head that loud slap resulted in the entire crowd of the bar, especially the hot stranger, coming to a halt for about a quarter of a second just to stare at them. In reality, that probably did not happen.

Sehun shot him an annoyed gaze and then proceeded to make his way over to the hot stranger.

As he was walking over to him, Sehun observed the stranger's smirk transforming into a beautiful, genuine smile. How did he manage to become even more appealing?

Even the usually ever so confident Sehun got a little bit intimidated and shy by that bright smile. Sehun couldn't help but notice the perfectly straight, white pearls in his mouth, the little dimples forming on his cheeks, the crescents beaming with such a joy of life.

What the hell.

Sehun took a deep breath, forcing himself to get his shit together. He didn't want the stranger to sense how intimidated he was, he needed to appear as confident as ever if he wanted to approach him right now.

Before Sehun got the chance to say anything as he finally reached his destination, the stranger greeted him. “Hello beautiful,” he said. And Sehun felt himself almost drowning in his deep voice that sounded like it had been dipped in honey just seconds before.

His voice alone had an influence on his entire body like no other complete person ever did before. He felt a tickle from his head to his toes. Not once in his entire life had Sehun been that overwhelmed.

He had to gather all his strength to put his flirty face back on. “Hey, thank you,” Sehun put on his most beautiful, most alluring smile, “you're really beautiful yourself.”

The stranger chuckled. He chuckled. Out of all things, the man that couldn't be any closer to perfect chuckled.

If he continued acting like a dream, this would have to be the end of Sehun as the world knew him.

“Thank you. I'm Jongin.”

Jongin. What a beautiful name, Sehun thought.

“Sehun,” he replied, smiling brighter and wider than ever before.

“That's a really nice name. Can I maybe buy you a drink, Sehun?” Jongin asked, putting such a heavy emphasis on his name. He was experimenting how the word sounded coming out of his mouth, said in his voice.

Sehun thought it was the most beautiful way anyone had ever pronounced his name. He really hoped this wouldn't be the last time he got to hear his name in that golden voice.

“I would really like that, Jongin,” Sehun replied, putting the exact same amount of emphasis on the other one's name. He personally thought that it sounded very beautiful in his own voice.

Jongin probably noticed what Sehun was doing, as Sehun's words earned him an adorable little laugh from the other man.

“What would you like to drink?”

“Surprise me,” Sehun smirked.

“All right then,” Jongin laughed and immediately made his way over to the bar, leaving Sehun at the bar table they're standing at.

Sehun allowed his eyes to take a look at Jongin from behind. He let his eyes outline the silhouette of his body, from his broad shoulders over the curves of his hips, taking a quick stop on his ass before traveling down miles and miles of just his legs.

Sehun used the opportunity to check on how Baekhyun was doing. As he averted his gaze in the direction of his best friend, he couldn't help but let out a snort since he was currently making out with someone. He was really happy for his friend, but the realization that his most likely meant he wouldn't get to sleep in his own bed tonight hit him pretty hard.

“Typical,” Sehun mumbled.

Before he could even waste another thought on that matter, Jongin was back next to his side with one drink in each hand.

He placed the two high glasses filled with a red liquid and garnished with a cherry on top on the table. Sehun had never tried nor seen such a drink before. They looked really pretty though, he had to admit. Like they would perfectly suit Jongin.

“Cheers,” Jongin smiled, raising his glass.

Sehun clinked his glass with Jongin's and took a sip of the pretty pretty drink. It tasted really sweet but the taste of alcohol was very dominant as well which made the drink taste quite bitter at the same time. Sehun wasn't sure if he liked it, yet.

“What is that?” Sehun asked, taking another sip of the cocktail, trying to distinguish its flavors.

“It's a Manhattan. To be honest, I don't even enjoy drinking them. I only order them because they have that little cherry,” Jongin explained, swirling his glass, staring at the cherry.

Then he looked up, into Sehun's eyes, “you know what they say about people who can tie a cherry stem in a knot with their tongues, right?”

Sehun almost choked on the cherry in his drink. Of course he knew what that meant and accordingly, what Jongin was implying.

Sehun cleared his throat, “I know, yes, of course I know. Are you saying you can tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue?”

Instead of replying, Jongin fished the cherry out of his glass, bit off the stem and let his tongue work its magic. All the while, he didn't avert his strong gaze away from Sehun's eyes for even one single second. At this point, his eyes were beaming with excitement, want and lust. Sehun felt like he could see straight into Jongin's mind as he was staring back into his dark, glowing eyes.

After a few moments, which felt like an eternity of a staring battle, Jongin stuck out his tongue between two thick, plush lips with a perfectly tied cherry stem presented on top of it.

“Woah,” Sehun gasped. He could feel his heart beating so fast and hard, it even created a ringing in his ears which, now, must have been colored in the darkest shade of red possible.

With his right hand Jongin took the stem out of his mouth and wrapped it in a tissue lying on the bar table. “Ta-da! It's quite cool, isn't it? And it's not even that hard, once you get the gist of it.”

During that process, Sehun followed every movement of Jongin's fingers. He noticed how long and slim they were, how neat and sleek his nails were, how rough the skin around his knuckles was. Even his hands were processed until perfection.

“That was hot. That was... really fucking hot,” Sehun said.

“Maybe I can teach you sometime,” Jongin replied, popping the actually edible part of the cherry into his mouth.

Jongin was acting so incredibly nonchalant as he was chewing on the fruit, it drove Sehun mad. How was it possible that everything Jongin did had his stomach doing back flips when nothing Sehun did seemed to influence Jongin that much? Usually, Sehun was the one having the other party all flustered. He really had to step up his game tonight.

But, before he could even think of something impressive to do, Jongin beat him to it. Once Again. “So, Sehun, what do you do for a living?” he asked, after spitting the core of the cherry into the very same tissue the cherry's stem was already buried in.

Sehun took another sip of his Manhattan before deciding that he wasn't gonna be a fan of that cocktail either. However, he really had to learn how to tie that knot.

“I'm in my last year of university. I study fashion design -” Suddenly something impressive came to Sehun's mind. “I actually had the privilege to attend some runway shows in the past. Louis Vuitton, for example. It was a great honor,” Sehun fished the cherry out of his drink as well and began chewing on it, as laid-back as he possibly could.

“Oh my God, that is so cool! I'm really really happy for you,” Jongin exclaimed, eyes as wide as a little child's.

Sehun didn't get it. How could this man switch from being the sexiest, most fetching person in the room to appearing so child-like and endearing? He would probably never be able to wrap his mind around his versatile character.

He took Jongin's tissue and placed his cherry core right next to Jongin's.

“Thank you,” he tried to say calmly, not wanting Jongin to notice how fast his thoughts were racing because of him, “it was a really cool experience. And what about you? What do you do for a living?”

“Me? Oh, I'm a dancer. A professional dancer,” Jongin had to laugh a little while explaining, “I hate the word 'professional'. I think it makes me sound kind of snobby. But dancing has been my passion since I was a little child. I love that it's my job now.”

“Hmm,” Sehun hummed in acknowledgment. A dancer. That had got to be the reason for his body to look the way it did.

“Honestly, there's nothing better than earning money from enjoying your hobby. I'm really happy for you, too,” at this point Sehun was genuinely smiling. Making your hobby your job really is the best thing that can happen to a person. That way, you are definitely able to enjoy your life to the fullest.

However, to his disappointment, Sehun still hadn't achieved flustering Jongin.

“I wanna see you dance,” Sehun breathed out, suddenly fueled by the highest expectations for Jongin's dancing. In his mind, he couldn't even decide which genre would fit him best. Jongin would look like a young God dancing any kind of genre, he was sure.

“Oh, you can look me up on the internet as-”

“No,” Sehun interrupted, “I meant. Can you dance for me? Right now?”

“Can I. Oh.”

Sehun couldn't stop the huge, triumphant grin forming on his face. Out of all things, asking a professional dancer to dance seemed to be Jongin's weak spot. Sehun had finally managed to put Jongin off his stride. And he couldn't help but feel proud to be back in the game, to be his usual self.

“I don't think there's enough space in here, so-”

“Let's get out of here then.”

It took Jongin a few moments and a great amount of blinking to come to terms with him not having a way to get out of this anymore. “Get out of here... Well, yeah okay, I guess. Why not?”

By now Jongin was back to his smiley, unbothered, confident self from earlier that night.

“Exactly, why not!” Sehun grinned, “come on I know just the place!”

With his one hand he grabbed Jongin's wrist. “Is this okay?” he asked, using his other hand to point in the direction of their hands.

“Of course,” Jongin nodded, smiling. “But I think this would be even better,” he smirked, getting out of Sehun's grip and intertwining their fingers instead.

Sehun had to grin. He could almost hear the blood rushing through his ears.

On their way out, Sehun noticed that the table where Baekhyun had been making out with the stranger was now occupied by another couple. And since he couldn't spot his best friend anywhere else in the bar, he had to assume that Baekhyun and his partner were now either having fun right next to Sehun's closet or, hopefully, right next to Baekhyun's partner's closet.

They stepped out of the crowded, hot bar. The chilly air of that summer night hit all the exposed parts of Sehun's body, refreshing his system, bringing to his mind how drunk he actually was. With every single nerve of his body being focused on Jongin inside the bar, there had been no time to think about all the drinks he's had consumed and their effects on his body.

Fingers still locked, Sehun guided Jongin in the direction of his university building.

They walked past a few people smoking cigarettes – which reminded Sehun, he couldn't tell how long it's been since he last had a smoke. Sehun knew how bad smoking was for his body, he would never even try to romanticize or glorify smoking. But he still did it. Sometimes. Not very often. Only when he was drunk.

While Sehun fished the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, he looked at Jongin walking right next to him, who looked even more beautiful with the moonlight emphasizing every pretty little detail of his face. “Do you smoke?”

In response, Jongin put his lips into a pout – and oh dear God, how could a pair of lips be that full? How could a pair of lips scream _kiss me_ in such a loud voice without even saying a single word?

“Uh. No I don't smoke. It's really bad for your lungs, you know,” Jongin said, sheepishly smiling because yes of course Sehun did know that. Everyone knows that and people still do it.

“Yes, yes. I know,” Sehun chuckled, placing the cigarette between his own lips. He tried to light it without letting go of Jongin's hand, but, since it was quite breezy, he failed.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Jongin ended up being the one to break their holding of hands so he could grab the lighter from Sehun's grip, “put your hands around mine to shelter the cigarette from the wind.”

They stopped walking and Sehun did as he was told, facing Jongin. He would never be able to forget the intense look he had on his face as he worked on lighting the cigarette between Sehun's lips.

“As a dancer, having healthy lungs is really important. That's why I don't smoke. I used to smoke, occasionally, but very rarely – There! It's on,” Jongin was grinning like someone who just won a million dollars.

This man was so indescribably fascinating.

After Sehun thanked him, they continued walking in a comfortable silence. They didn't entwine their hands again but it didn't go unnoticed how every now and then, Jongin let his hand brush against Sehun's, let their shoulders bump into each other.

-

Sehun put out his cigarette with his left food, “this is it. That's my university.”

Jongin took in the view with wide eyes, making sure to not miss out on a single building. “This is crazy impressive! How big is this place?”

“I don't even know. Very big,” Sehun shrugged, kicking the stub of his cigarette away from them. “Come on, I wanna show you my favorite place here,” Sehun let his fingers lock with Jongin's again and continued dragging his still very amazed partner along until they reached the front door of the university's library.

“I love the library, it's the best place around here to study in peace,” Sehun smiled, thinking about all the times this place had saved him from failing on yet another important paper, “but, you know what place I love even more?”

“Tell me,” Jongin breathed out, staring at the enormous amount of shelves, the even bigger amount of books resting in them, peacefully. There was not a single person in that library. Which wasn't really a surprise, considering it was around 3 am. Yet, neither of them seemed to feel tired or exhausted. Instead, they both were more energized than any other soul ever before.

“Let me show you instead,” Sehun grinned, which earned him a similar grin from Jongin in response.

They entered the library but instead of staying in its halls, they continued walking towards the stairwell of the building and made their way up until the very top. They had a lot of stairs to climb since there were many floors above the library containing dorms for the university's students.

On their way up, they passed Sehun's and Baekhyun's dorm room and luckily, there were neither any noises coming out of there nor light beaming through the thin sliver beneath their closed door. Those were good signs. Very good signs.

“I live here,” Sehun gestured towards the door to his bedroom, “together with my roommate. I don't think he's here right now, though.”

At that, Jongin hummed in acknowledgment. He smiled, knowingly.

After several minutes of walking and taking breaks because of “Jongin, hold on, I can't breathe. Oh my God, I already regret this, this is so embarrassing”s and “Sehun, it's fine, we can take a break. Let's just keep walking when you feel ready”s and heavy breathing on Sehun's part and adorable chuckles on Jongin's part they finally made it to the top floor. They were located in a small room with just one single door.

“Walking up here has never exhausted me this much, shit, I really gotta stop smoking,” Sehun shook his head, almost heaving.

He opened the door and led Jongin out to what ended up being the highest rooftop on the university's property.

The view from up here was downright indescribable. You could almost see the borders of the city, that's how high up they were.

Sehun loved hanging out up here, he loved observing the busy streets, he loved taking in the tall buildings with their windows revealing where people were awake and where they were sleeping. He loved how this place made him feel like he could almost touch the sky, and yet it made him feel so secure, so safe.

If he was up here, it was impossible for anything in the world to bother or upset him. This was his happy place.

“This. I. Sehun,” Jongin stammered, staring at him like he couldn't believe this place was actually real. Sometimes, Sehun himself couldn't believe it was real.

“This is crazy! I can't believe this, you can see the entire world from up here!” Jongin practically screamed at this point, as if he were to take advantage of the fact that nobody but Sehun was in range to hear him.

Sehun was so endlessly happy about that. “Yeah, almost,” he smiled in satisfaction, “but let's not forget why we came here in the first place. Dance for me, Jongin,” Sehun exclaimed, putting just the same amount of emphasis on the other one's name that he had pronounced it with the first time he said it.

Jongin flashed him a sneaky smirk. “If that's what you want...”

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and typed on it for a few moments, looking for something – a song, probably.

“This song is called 'Confession'. A friend of mine wrote it, he's really talented and really cool and the song is really cool, too, and, uh. Well, I sing on this track.”

Sehun almost couldn't believe his ears. To conclude, Jongin was abnormally handsome, athletic, a dancer pursuing his childhood dream, had the most beautiful speaking voice and now he could also sing? He had to close his eyes for just a second, this was all too much to take in at once. Nobody should be allowed to be that perfect.

“You're full of surprises,” he raised his eyebrows, “I can't wait to see _and hear_ it.”

Jongin shot him one last smile before he pressed play on the song and within seconds, he had Sehun feeling like his body as much as his soul were going up in smoke.

_Time for confession._

Yeah, Sehun thought, it's time for you to confess that you're not actually real. That you're just some kind of fever dream.

Sehun couldn't take his eyes off Jongin. The way he executed every single movement so precisely, with such fierceness and power – Just, how?

Watching Jongin move was so mesmerizing. Sehun couldn't remember a time he experienced anyone doing literally anything with such passion that even Sehun himself could feel it.

Feeling Jongin's passion surrounding both of them had him tense up entirely. The seductive lyrics of the song were ringing in Sehun's ears louder than anything ever did before. This was Jongin's voice. This was Jongin's body. This was _Jongin._

_Need your confession._

Sehun watched the muscles of Jongin's body tense up and let loose according to the pace of the song. And he watched, and he wondered about the muscles hiding behind tight black pants, behind cropped black shirts. And he wondered if Jongin's heart was maybe beating just as radically as his own heart.

And he watched, and he wondered until the very last note of the song faded away, until Jongin petrified in the last pose of the choreography, until every part of Jongin's body stayed still except for his chest heavily rising up and down.

Sehun's gaze followed a single drop of sweat running down Jongin's temple, over his high, high cheekbones, down to his plush, kissable lips. He observed Jongin sticking out his pink tongue to catch that particular drop of sweat.

That was it. Sehun couldn't handle any more of this. The tension around them had just built up too much.

“Jongin,” he let out a shaky breath, moving towards Jongin who was loosening up back to his usual posture.

“Sehun,” Jongin whispered as he came to a halt right in front of his face.

“Can I kiss y-”

“Yes,” Jongin interrupted.

And then Jongin pressed his lips against Sehun's.

Sehun could feel the warmth of Jongin's palms burning into his waist, allowing his own hands to find their way up and down Jongin's body. He was able to feel everything his mind had imagined throughout the night and more. He let his hands explore every inch of Jongin's back, of Jongin's hips. He felt his muscles tens up and he felt them relax.

Sehun felt how hard Jongin was pressing his lips against his own. How he caught Sehun's bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a low moan from Sehun's throat. Jongin's lips felt so soft – like velvet. They were so, _so_ addictive.

Jongin tightened his grip on Sehun's hips, digging his fingertips deep into Sehun's muscles. Every centimeter of his skin felt like it was on fire. He wanted this so bad. He wanted Jongin so bad.

Sehun's fingers traveled down to the exposed sliver of Jongin's waist and he let them slip beneath the soft fabric of his shirt to explore the skin hiding behind it. Having his fingertips resting on Jongin's back with nothing separating them from each other forced Sehun to breathe out quite heavily in an attempt to slightly calm down.

Of course, Jongin wouldn't let him. Jongin immediately sensed that there was an opportunity to take – and so he took it. He let his tongue slip into Sehun's mouth, had it play with Sehun's own tongue. It drove him crazy.

Sehun decided that he had to do something about Jongin being so extremely in control of him. Now, his hands wandered down even further until he let them rest on Jongin's ass. He switched between softly stroking it and grabbing it hard.

Every time Sehun tightened his grip on Jongin's ass, he got to feel him hum against his lips. Sehun enjoyed that a lot. Feeling the vibrations of Jongin's arousal was very, very hot.

They kissed and they kissed and they kissed. It felt like Jongin and him were the only people alive in this world.

In between kisses Sehun let his right leg slip between Jongin's legs, let it press against his crotch, enjoyed the way it made both of them groan, the way it led to their kisses deepening even more.

“You know,” Jongin breathed out in a hoarse voice after a while, “that song from earlier,” he gave Sehun one last sensual kiss before pulling away a few inches to catch his breath.

Jongin cleared his throat, trying to get his voice back to its normal state, “the song's original title was 'Favorite Position'.”

Sehun observed how the shade of Jongin's eyes went even darker, more wanting, daringly flashing in the gloom of the night.

“Sehun,” Jongin placed a peck on Sehun's lips, “tell me, what's your favorite position?”

Sehun grinned. This time, that was a chance he wouldn't miss.

“Let me show you instead,” he smirked, “take off your pants.”

He could sense how much his boldness flushed Jongin. “Here? Now? Are you sure, nobody's gonna walk up here?”

“I'm sure,” Sehun whispered, wrapping his hands around Jongin's so he could guide them towards the belt he was wearing.

As Jongin was opening his belt, the two of them didn't break their intense eye contact once. In his excitement and anticipation, Sehun felt all kinds of butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't wait to finally see and feel and explore what Jongin's pants had been hiding for hours that had felt like years.

Sehun rested his right palm on Jongin's chest as he was unzipping his pants, as he was pulling them down leaving him only in his briefs. Sehun's hand slowly wandered down Jongin's upper body, coming to a halt right above the waistband of his underwear.

“Can I?”

“You can.”

And so Sehun did. He softly put his palm over the fabric of Jongin's underwear, cupped his crotch tenderly.

Sehun was stroking Jongin and before he knew it, they had started kissing again. While his lips were drowning in Jongin's, his hand wandered inside Jongin's briefs, finally allowing him to feel the soft skin of his hard, aroused, throbbing cock.

Sehun stroked it a few times with his hand before he got down on his knees and pulled Jongin's underwear down with him.

He wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around Jongin's longing dick, using one of his hands to guide the movement of his lips, placing his other hand on Jongin's strong thigh. With Jongin's hands brushing trough his hair, with the sound of Jongin's pleasure ringing in his ears, Sehun dug his fingertips so deep into the flesh of Jongin's thigh it would probably bruise slightly the next day.

Sehun let his tongue as well as his lips work its best magic as per usual, which he enjoyed to the fullest. Jongin's enjoyment didn't go unnoticed, either. Sehun was extremely good at this.

“Can I cum into your mouth?” Jongin asked shakily shortly before he reached his climax.

Sehun hummed in agreement, which functioned as the stimulation that led to Jongin unloading inside his mouth only moments after.

Sehun stared straight into Jongin's eyes as he swallowed the entire load without batting an eyelash.

Cupping Sehun's face with his hands, Jongin urged him to get back up. “That was amazing,” he whispered, pulling his pants back up, letting his gaze follow the outlines of Sehun's swollen, red lips.

“Now, you tell me. What's your favorite position?” Sehun asked, dusting off the dirt on his knees.

“Why don't you take me to your room so I can show you?”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, this fic actually had me googling "cocktail with cherry garnish"..........
> 
> anway! thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> ps: i would like to apologize for that akward attempt of writing smut, i honestly couldn't get myself to write anything more explicit so :-) yeah thats that


End file.
